


Fudge!

by ngm



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Interaction, Canon to series, M/M, References to Back to Black in the Future, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers for Black Saturn's full name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 02:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: After the Events of the Halloween Special (Drag me to Hell) ((between the end of Season 2 and Season 3)) and during the full duration of S3, Black Saturn and Groaner deal with the consequences of knowing what they've done and the subsequent realizations that ensue.A trip BACK to the future after the mid-season Summer Special Spectacular has Saturn realizing that he is MARRIED to his arch-nemesis in the future and dealing with what that means for them in the present.This is a story of loss, epiphany, growth and hopefully, love.





	Fudge!

This was not good.

Okay; that was a grand understatement-- 'not good' was probably the kindest way he could put his current state of affairs.

Fucked was more like it. " _Fudged_ " if he was trying to be pg-13.

  
It had been a massive hurdle to jump, knowing a few seconds through making out in a dark closet during a Halloween party that the woman he was meant to be macking on was very much his already crying into their kisses nemesis. Groaner should have stopped the moment he smelled the abused-by-Wintergreen Altoids breath against his cheek, heard the low hiss from the (obvious) other dude as their hands found and sought a placement all too familiar on the other's body.

Groaner should have stopped as soon as he heard Saturn moan against him (felt it, really, GOD, that was amazing though...), should have pulled back as soon as their hands closed and clasped, when the taller man whined into his mouth as they pressed flush and shamelessly ground together.

But he didn't.

In his defense, neither had Black Saturn, so technically, both were at fault for this major line-cross.

This didn't stop the villainous clown from fretting majorly, his world inveritably turned upside down by the realization that he was deeply attracted to the sub-par vigilante.

It really only served to make him angry for a while, going through the motions of fury and disgust. Mostly at himself, mostly for getting sucked (wouldn't _THAT_ be nice..) into a vortex of stupid handsomeness, of coy arrogance, of black and purple leather encasing a fool that he was falling super-hard for. There was already enough to resent, severed finger aside, in regards to his nemesis. He was rich and hot, he was basically given the title of 'hero' just to shut him up, spoiled and whiney but God... what a stupid, charming buffoon. That he knew what the other man's tongue tasted like only served to annoy him as much as it stirred a heat in his gut, a frustrating want.

Oh HELL, it was WAY more than want. This was Shakespearean-grade want. This was now, like, YEARS of pent-up interactions leading up to what had happened in that goddamn closet.  
  
When finally presented with the (godawful) opportunity to actually be NEAR his nemesis, to be strong-armed into sharing a bedroom with him (oh GOD, they wouldn't last five minutes without banging, he KNEW this and it infuriated him, knowing he was so friggin' weak) the Groaner had backpedaled magnificently, scoffing at the idea of being close, barking out that he was mortified beyond comprehension at knowing what Saturn's mouth tasted of. (Those damn obnoxious altoids, that's what) And then he did his damn best to dip out of the room before he could watch the taller man crumple.

It was easy to be mad at Black Saturn for existing, it wasn't at all easy to be this belligerent at himself for wanting him to.

He'd left the room quick enough to not catch physical shrapnel, but the way the other man's face fell made him feel like he'd been rochambeau'd, like the wind had been taken from his lungs-- it made his retreat all that much hastier.

Groaner knew that the other man was right-- that they were meant to be, he knew it, he could feel it in his bones; the pressure that came and sat directly on his chest when he was close to the other man. That was partially how he'd known that it was Saturn in that closet, not the little chickadee that he'd been chatting up. She wasn't his type anyway...

It was even more frustrating at this point, knowing that he could have just tossed his bag down and dove on the bed, sure as shit that Black Saturn would be down to clown, literally. Maybe this was some kind of self-loathing, or self-preservation, he kept telling himself. Saturn would get too pushy, too obsessed, too into him and then what, he'd have to be dealing with a stupid, handsome, thick shit idiot spending money on him and wanting attention and trying not to climb on his cock?

**Fudge.**

What exactly had he done?

He could be in an ACTUAL bed, for the first time in like, forever!!! He could have an arm slung around Black Saturn's waist, holding the other man flush against him as they ground together, he could have his face tucked against the other man's neck, whispering all the nasty shit he wanted to do to him, how he wanted to make him scream--

"Oh, Goddamnit..." Was the first thing the clown had muttered from where he was sprawled on the SuperMansion couch, hands balled into annoyed fists as he stared up at the ceiling. He had to see where this was going to go--- things had almost crossed (hell, they TOTALLY HAD) a line when Saturn was pretending to be Mange and he'd actually gotten to drop his dick on the other guy; they'd gone even further with that ridiculous suspension wheel that the hero had been strapped to and effortlessly admitted his open sexuality on. Then they'd even teamed up a little bit, casually bickering and modestly tolerating if not enjoying the other's company.

The closet though.

He really, REALLY should have called Saturn out instead of crushing breathlessly against him, hands groping at that sweet, toned ass he was just dying to grind his dick against. He should have thrown his hands in the air and backed the hell out of that closet instead of pressing the taller man against the washer (or was it the dryer?) sandwiching their bodies together as they breathed in the other's shuddery exhalations. He knew it was Saturn, he could smell the stupid Axe body spray, the leathery smell of his heavy, cumbersome suit. God, that body, that gorgeous too-toned body that was hidden under that absurd suit. If Black Saturn had anything to brag about, (besides y'know, the rich kid thing) it was his physique. He was *almost* intimidating in the shower if it hadn't been for the inherent size of his very own clown snake and the way the other man was staring, before he'd gotten temporarily blinded.

FUDGE.

The clown thrashed on the couch already more than half turned on, wondering if it would be too damn cliché to kowtow back upstairs and rap on the door, apologize for being a prick and outright admitting that he had a big case of the feels for his nemesis. But... it could wait until tomorrow, right? Maybe give Black Saturn a little time to mull and get over what was sure to be a tantrum of epic proportions-- though as of yet, he'd not seen the other man for even a moment, like he'd been hiding from him.

What was so wrong with wanting the other guy? It was the 21st century! Sigfried and Roy were like, totally out now, right? It was cool to be comfortable with what you wanted, right? So what if he wanted what was possibly the biggest pain in the ass Storm City could muster? He'd totally be able to be in control of the relationship if it were to be even more than just being fuck buddies.

Groaner grimaced at that, palming his head at the prospect. There was no way they wouldn't get attached.

He already WAS kind of attached and he was fighting it tooth and nail.

  
The next morning brought the clown to a sitting position, with his gloved hands rubbing at his eye sockets, grunting at the beam of light that seemed desperate to draw him into the land of the awake. Already, today was gonna be some bullshit but he was resolved to rectify his mess. Surely, Saturn would be keen to leap into his arms, apologizing for things he hadn't even done.

God.

What an idiot he was.

Maybe even bigger than Black Saturn-- or Well, Claudius Jamison Wheelihan as the IRS knew him. CJ. No Claude? No Jamison? C.Jamison Wheelihan? What kind of man went around by CJ?  
It made him sound like he was twelve and endeared the red fro'd clown that much more.

There was noise in the kitchen, Lex barking orders nobody had any business bothering with and the "former" villain zeroing in on his nemesis, (former nemesis? Surely CJ didn't take any of that to heart, right?) a thousand words wanting to tumble out of his bony mouth at once--  
"Hey buddy, look--" He watched as the other man recoiled, picking up the cereal he'd apparently hardly eaten while mumbling some mopey bullshit. "I did a lot of thinking last night--"

And then Courtney burst into the room and all attempts to heal the wound he'd hacked open completely lost.

Groaner spent the day feeling surely what like Black Saturn would have, had he not spent most of his night struggling with his own inner want-demons over the vigilante and like the black and purple clad man, had someone cute and stupid to be distracted by.

As the days wore on, (Lex's bullshit aside) the clown found himself more frustrated and sick feeling. His vigilante was surely too thick headed to be playing mind games with him, hooking arms with that frosted flake and flouncing around like he didn't matter-- the first opportunity to corner the several times dumped sidekick was well later in his game plan than the nearly now murderously angry former villain would have liked... He should be necking with a hero right goddamn now, not stalking in the shadows of one of the SuperMansion bathrooms, staring daggers into the back of Courtney's head.  
"Ahh, w-what'dya want?!" The 'Ringler' yelped, whirling around as soon as the red-haired 'former' villain showed himself.  
"Y'know, for the longest time I thought I wanted Saturn out of my life..." The clown drawled, voice low and gravelly. The fury he'd felt at himself was beginning to boil over, directed at this sorry excuse for a hench. "...But then you showed up and then you showed up and it all became clear-- I *AM* HIS NEMESIS and you better stay the FUCK outta my way!" Groaner barely heard himself hissing out, his shoulders hunching as he advanced on the cowering side-kick-- who was narrowly saved by the belligerent dinosaur in the bathtub.  
  
Hesitating outside of the bathroom door where he'd low-key followed after his current distraction, Black Saturn stood dumbfounded, his eyes widening as he stared at the half-cracked door, barely registering Robo-Dino barking something about sexual tension or something and then yelling at everyone to go to bed. Had he just HEARD that right?! Did the Groaner just admit that he actually WANTED to be arches? His breath came too quickly; the black-clad man practically running back to his bedroom, cape whipping wildly behind him.

"SATURN!!!" Came the low bellow of the 'technical' head of the mansion and the vigilante winced, halting on the spot before screaming back his own response.  
"...Fudge... COMINGGGG!!!!" Damn, he SHOULD be!! This would have to wait a little longer.

But still!

Satisfied with his scare tactics, Groaner stepped backward out of the bathroom, pointing one menacing white finger at the still trembling side-kick, then brought two fingers to his eye sockets before pointing at the dolt again.  
"I've got my eyes on you, Food Court, don't make me come over there and eat your lunch."  
"W--What? What does that even mean??" The middle-aged flunkie whined out, brow furrowing as he stared at the retreating villain who did the finger thing again and it made him shudder.

It would be another few nightmarish days of attempting to terrify Courtney out of Black Saturn's room before the Groaner would find himself face to face with the other man, in the darkened bedroom to confront his nemesis. Said villain had let out a pathetic sounding sigh before knocking quickly on the door, then pushing it open to find Saturn waiting for him, tenting his fingers as he murmured dubiously to himself.

The villain stared, blinking as words tumbled out of his mouth-- Ready to say that he was an idiot for not taking him up on his offer, eager to admit that he was a fool and should the vigilante need to put him in his place-- but Black Saturn was always quick to jump to conclusions, usually the wrong ones... the black and purple man leapt up and grasped him by the shoulders (effectively stifling the Groaner's admission of feelings before he could even start...) and the clown readily played along, heaving a sigh. Well, this was a little closer to what he wanted and despite the other man being thick as a brick... it was promising. At least they were on better terms as of this moment.

The taller man skipped off, running with excitement out of his room a jaunty 'I gotta tell Rex!!' bursting from his mouth as he fled the bedroom, giggling like the almost 30-something idiot he was, too excited to have his nemesis back-- even if they were technically playing on the same side at the moment.

Groaner sat on the end of the re-made bed, palming his jaw in one hand as he rested his elbow on a folded knee.  
He really had fucked up... fudged up and it had very little to do with *knowing* what his nemesis' tongue tasted like versus *liking* what his nemesis' tongue tasted like.

A sigh left the clown and he flopped back, letting out an irritated breath as he palmed his forehead with both hands.

In a perfect world-- hell, in an imperfect world, he'd be able to apologize (profusely) for being an arrogant dick, for not being goddamn honest... and Black Saturn would keen happily and crawl eagerly into his lap and he'd get to give him the ol' bone. He wriggled back on the bed (this absurdly comfortable bed) and let out another annoyed breath, before yawning. Shit, why not sneak in a little shut-eye, right? It'd been well too long since he'd been in a bed-- and the last one he could technically even call a bed had been a prison cot in the lower levels of this very mansion.

"...Groaner?" Came the curious tilted name from the mouth of Black Saturn, the hero leaning into his darkened bedroom with wide, owlish eyes.  
"Oh shit!" The formerly sleeping man gasped, sitting up and looking around in the unfamiliar room "--God?!" The red afro'd man barked as he rubbed at an eye with the heel of his palm.  
"Heh, close enough--- Uhh... You uhh... sleeping?" Black Saturn sheepishly murmured, too excited from all of these new, exciting events to fall back into his depression.  
"I... Uhh... I was. Look... I..." This was gonna be hard and a whine almost left the clown before he made a frustrated noise. "Just come and sit... and talk. Okay?"  
"...Talk? Well... Okay. I guess..."  
"Don't guess, just listen."

As the bed dipped beneath the other man's weight, the villain let out a held breath, relaxing almost instantly as he felt the heat radiating off of his companion. God, this wasn't good. This was bad, he was aching for this guy already.

"Okay Groaner, I'm all ears." The vigilante breathed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he wrung his gloved hands together, taking a deep breath and letting it out as a loud, anxious sigh.

"Look man... did you ah... did you know that it was me in there? In the closet?" The clown murmured, hunching a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck and inaudibly gulped, realizing what that sounded like.  
In the closet.  
Jeez, that was actually a good one.  
"Uhhhhhhh..." The grunt was a little too long, a little too telling as Saturn *audibly* gulped and did what he did best, which was diverted. "Did.. Did you..?" Claudius Jamison replied almost haughtily, smirking as he peered at the hunched man in the dark.  
"...Yeah."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I knew almost... like, instantly. C'mon dude! You've been like, my only real nemesis... How could I NOT tell it was you..."  
"You... knew it was me?"  
"Yeah man and that's a big fucking problem, don't ya think?" Groaner breathed, gazing at the floor of this room he was meant to be sharing with this great big fool he'd been falling for, for years now.  
"You... still made out with me? Knowing it was me?" Saturn mumbled, sounding almost awed, dumbfounded as he felt suit suddenly get stifling.  
"Yeah man, I knew it was you and the biggest problem was that... I *wanted* it to be you. I liked it. A lot. I..." The clown was rambling now, like a shaken can of pop, just opened. "I am having problems with... how much I liked it."  
"Y--Yeah?" The hero's voice cracked as he barely breathed out the word, mouth hanging open in shock.  
"Yeah and either we do something about it or we don't but I nee--"

The clown was cut off by the sound of pounding at the bedroom door, the shrill, nasal "GROANER!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME OR WE SHALL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!!" Devizo roared through the door, causing the League of Freedom West member, who had been camped up in his nemesis' bedroom for the last six months to sit upright almost too quickly, a curse leaving his mouth in a grunt as he palmed at an eye socket with a perpetually gloved hand.

"WHAT!?"

Fudg-- Y'know what? No! Fuck! **FUCK!!!!**

It had been yet another dream where Black Saturn had returned-- back from this endless hiatus of fighting off stuff in the God's Realm but with his luck (and his luck had not really been great as of late), the crap vigilante was dead and buried in the other realm and he'd never get a chance to reconcile... whatever this was.

Devizo had insisted at the duress of a stressed out Sgt. Agony that one of them, for the sake of PR find some kind of partner or spouse or something to distract the tabloids from all of the shenanigans that Buster was causing. Straws drawn had Groaner seeking some kind of something, some kind of... uhh... Girl... something. Candy Cane or Harley Quinn or whatever. She was nice and she was good for publicity and she liked to cuddle and stuff. Though, it felt awfully shitty to be feigning interest in someone for the sake of keeping his job. He'd even tried to make her some kind of sidekick, hench-wench he'd called it (and she had just kind of giggled and disinterestedly shrugged while Candy Crushing on her phone) but she truly had been a piece of decor.

This sucked.

Groaner flopped back to the bed, hands outstretched and let out a whine of a breath that turned into a groan (fitting) and thought that it might be in everyone's best interest to just shout that he wasn't coming but mustered the urge to get distracted yet again... and then he'd come back to this bed that wasn't his and feel like a heartbroken idiot as he hoped each day that the knock that woke him from his somewhat sometimes decent dreams was from Saturn and not his 'technical' boss.

  
It was a full six months before the 'original' League of Freedom had returned, screaming back onto the front lawn in blazing glory. The clown had found himself plastered to the bathroom window, staring down at the missed counterparts, at Black Saturn on his knees (good look for the dude!), furiously yelling at nothing. But... Rex and Cooch and Ranger and thank Christ or whoever, Black Saturn was back and alive and seemingly intact.

What a friggin' relief! This had been some kind of bullshit and the wave of relief that hit him at the mere knowledge that Saturn was alive was enough to make his knees feel weak despite the fact that he was sitting on the toilet.

Groaner had barely seen the others before it was decreed by Sgt. Agony that they were technically evicted and to reside in the abandoned pizza place he had grown to hate. Like, genuinely loathe. The Pizza Place was a shit hole and it made his stomach clench to think that Black Saturn had to suffer in that mold-infested nightmare as he had done for so long. What the hell was this? Did he really, truly care about the other man? Was it a justifiable reason for the discomfort he felt thinking about the other man being uncomfortable?

What the _HELL_.

Fighting crime was actually really annoying, it was nothing like causing mayhem, which was easy and kind of like going through the theatrics of telling a joke. Come up with an idea, hone it, set all the pieces into play, execute, wait for the laughter and/or applause. Being a 'hero' was very much like being the steward who walked up and down the aisles of the performance hall, making sure everyone as being polite, that everyone was in check.

It kind of sucked.

He missed coming up with reasons to... Christ! Had it really be that!? Had he really been doing all of this to essentially get into his nemesis' line of sight?!

For whatever Black Saturn 'had', the Groaner had it way, WAY worse and he was just barely willing to admit it.

The clown was thus far ignorant to just how many times his arch had run into his future self, how many times the greedy older, balding version of himself had stolen kisses that weren't yet his to take. He was unaware of how much CJ knew if anything at all... but knew very much that this was the most precarious and dangerous a situation he'd been in. Y'know, minus the whole accident that turned him into the pale man he was today.

Groaner had been waiting, somewhat (im)patiently for the becowled villain? Vigilante? Whatever he was to come around, ready to confront his nemesis about his absence, rub all of the things in his face. The clown hadn't been counting on the fact that his anti-partner had discovered that their future selves were very much intertwined. There was no accounting for the fact that Black Saturn had been on the receiving end of several more kisses than he had yet given the galoot. The clown had also figured that in the time that Saturn had been gone, he'd surely found a new nemesis, someone else to keep him distracted just as Courtney did. Though... Courtney had departed pretty quickly, back to the lucrative world of being a professional valet, which arguably was better than being a goddamn hero.

Besides the literal mansion, this sucked-- and being in Saturn's room was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it was an actual bedroom! A lockable space to call his own for the time being. The other side of this coin was that every bit of it was dripped in Black Saturn, even the stupid, slippery silky dark sheets (Which he had refused to wash) reeked of the other man, and he was shamefully indulging himself in being in this painful space.

Maybe... the vigilante would perpetually be full of himself, ever ready to take the path of least resistance, flippant and never really committed to anything... but even as the clown thought the evil, foolish things, he knew that somewhere, there had to be more.

BESIDES getting to drop dick on the other man's face and survive it, CJ had been a little transparent at times, desperate for attention, desperate to feel needed or wanted. And boy, BOY OH BOY was he wanted.

The clown felt himself lifting off the bed with a low grunt, shaking thoughts of what he was missing out of his head for the moment, Groaner trudged towards the door with a whine-worthy of Black Saturn himself, hoping that the day his nemesis returned, if he ever did, would be sooner rather than later. When Saturn had come around, it was a painfully hopeful look on his face, professing his devotion, his sudden and spectacular desire, the dawning realization that even his stupid red nose was something that the (former) vigilante was endeared to.

"Oh... I wish you had called..." The words tumbled automatically from his the blackness of his mouth, half of him ready and eager to shatter his nemesis, to watch him crumple, to feel as empty and destroyed as he had felt for the last six months... At least. The other half feeling like if it was possible to cry, to let that kind of emotion burst from him he would, he'd fall at those stupid purple boots, hold onto the taller man, wait the whole two seconds it would take for him to start bawling... No, that was not this universe, in this timeline, the Groaner had a girlfriend by way of bad luck, trying to keep up an image that wasn't him.

If there was a hell, this was how it smelled.

Groaner had watched how his nemesis winced, how he'd drained the light from those stunning eyes and it felt comparable to having his the skin of his face flayed off, his body bleached, his eyes burned from the sockets and yet he could still see. It was nauseating, even as he pulled the woman to his left tighter to his side as if to concrete the fact that they were something.

...But he already WAS something, wasn't he?

No, no. It was bullshit. Black Saturn would mope off and get over this-- the guy had been gone for six months with nothing! No communication! No location! Nothing!!! He had every right, to move on... right?

Fudge.

Saturn had made himself scarce, back at the abandoned Pizza Place, unable to keep his eyes off of the spread of how he felt for his nemesis, the man he was married to in the future. It wasn't even alarming anymore! It just made him feel like a goddamn idiot that it had taken this long for him to get it together. He should have known. Seriously. Like, last October when he'd accidentally made out with the guy (and it was freakin' SEPTEMBER now-- apparently they'd spent more than two weeks in that future time and though it didn't feel like it,) everything had moved quite fast without the original League of Freedom. He'd lay on the couch in this horrible place, an arm draped across his cowl as he thought of the man he wanted pounded out of his head. It was more than difficult to think with the clown in there.

Was it true?

Did he really find the man handsome? Was he endeared to the nose? The face? Did he really find the slight man hilarious? Did he want the man to be happy?

Yes. Goddamnit, yes. He could answer positively to all of those and more and it was weird, weird as HELL because usually... the only thing he was concerned with was, well, himself.

Claudius wiped at his eyes, inhaling sharply through his nose to regain composure.

If Groaner was happier without him... then.... then who was he to stand in the way of that happiness?

When had he started crying?

Saturn rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, sniffing before sitting up with a stiff spine.

What if Lex had changed the future with her NOT bugging out and he and the clown DIDN'T end up together? Did he have to make her change? Instigate it? Was chaos what threw them together?

Hell, he could create chaos on his own!

Maybe he and Groaner had a strong enough bond to end up married ANYWAY... Hadn't his beloved nemesis basically said that his type was the strong, handsome, arrogantly confident type? Wasn't HE that guy? Hadn't he been yearning for his partner in not-crime for years?? Hadn't that red-haired, red-nosed, cretin been on his mind at almost all times? Wasn't it supposed to be like this when you loved--- Loved? Yeah, loved somebody. One body. One guy.

_That guy._

CJ got to his feet, nostrils flaring as he thought of the last time he saw his nemesis, the book about how to reconcile with your ex-tucked into his ass pocket.

"Did she cheat on you yet?" Saturn'd barked, unable to articulate anything more than that as he stood close to the person his heart ached for-- how many nights had he spent uncomfortable and sweaty, thinking about how the Groaner and his husky husband were making out or making love. Saturn had seen the way the clown fretted over the older, fatter version of himself. He HAD to be better than that, maybe not AS fat, definitely no cigarettes-- Christ. It had dawned on the usually thick vigilante that maybe everything they did was affecting the future. Hell, he didn't know if this thing with that dumb blonde was... supposed to happen.

Wait.

Maybe he still got married to Groaner anyway?? Like, this had to be a test, right?! And he was passing because he DEFINITELY was jealous and well... Bothered. Hurt. It felt weird at first like he'd been struck or stabbed (and he'd been both of those things before) but the pain didn't quite subside, it still felt raw days later.

Leaving the abandoned pizza place like a man on a mission, Black Saturn had mustered the wherewithal to at least confront his love-- yeah, he could deal with calling him that-- one more time before letting things maybe just happen as they should, maybe it would just work out. He had to at least tell the Groaner one last thing before he let nature take its course.

Naturally, as nature was, the New League of Freedom was out on f*&#$! patrol and Black Saturn found himself resorting to scaling the rear wall of the mansion, up to his bedroom window as he had several-teen times over (it was PRETTY easy to lose your keys in the middle of a street fight, let's be real) to try to get back up to his room. There was limited security as they didn't have a Robobot of their own and well, shit! He could justify this! It was technically his room and though (apparently) the OG league had been gone for half a year, it'd only felt like two or so weeks to him. CJ hefted out a heavy breath of satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor of his bedroom, laying in a sweaty pile for a few precious moments before getting up with a well-deserved grunt.

He went through motions practiced for years, pulling off his cowl, setting it down on the tall dresser to his left then clicking on the light switch.

Claudius Jamison looked around, eyebrows raising as he traced his fingers across his desk, stack of printed fanfiction where he'd left it; grazed back to his bed and took a heavy, relieving seat. The room still smelled like his room, his bed still felt wonderful and perfect, but there was a very clear dent in the middle and the 'former' vigilante scooched towards it, eyes shutting as he imagined his nemesis curled up on his side, in his bed. Oh, GOD! It wasn't fair!!! The de-cowled Saturn gathered an armful of his dark silk sheets and hugged them to his face, eyes squeezed shut. His bed smelled like the Groaner, but not of what he'd assume would be the sweet scent of his hench wench or whatever she was.

It should have been more jarring, it should have sent off some kind of signal to find almost nothing his room disheveled-- Sure, his bed looked slept in but there were no signs of a girlfriend in here. Not a bra hanging from a doorknob, not even a hair tie carelessly left on the floor, not that the man had been looking. He'd almost instantly gone to the bed, buried in his blankets, in the fantasy of holding onto somebody he'd SEEN himself hold onto before.

But... it had been six months. Saturn gulped, feeling sudden guilt, almost shame (if he even could) at the realization that time had passed, like, a lot. Maybe enough to make the Groaner now want to bother with him anymore... Maybe... he wasn't SUPPOSED to go to the future and by being gone for so long, he'd ruined his chances with the guy? And... he'd just moved on and found that admittedly cute girlfriend.

Fuck.

Rash behavior aside, it wasn't part of the plan to suddenly get mopey in his (former) bedroom while waiting for his maybe possible future partner to come home. Groaner should be here, they BOTH should be here, sharing this room, this bed, sharing their lives.

A whine left Black Saturn as he pressed his rarely bare face against pillowcases he'd not known had gone unwashed for more than six months now, holding onto his bedding the same way the fool of a clown had been since the first night he'd taken up in the vigilante's room. It was too easy to fall asleep in the nook of his own bed, a low snore soon leaving his parted lips as he got lost in a comfort zone he hadn't been afforded in some time. Who'da thunk that he'd be desperate to be back in his own bed instead of on a cot or a couch, it seemed more like a luxury than anything else at this point. Saturn had developed a sense of appreciation for the simple thing. OH wait! Maybe that was some kind of humbling lesson that would be perpetually partially lost on him.

Three hours had slipped by, unannounced as Saturn slept, curled on his left side, light still on, but it was the curved, Loki-esque cowl that the clown noticed first, almost eye-level as he pushed his exhausted body through the doorjamb.

"The fu--"

The quiet snoring was next and the skull-faced man blinked at the pile on what wasn't technically his bed, moving automatically to the sleeping man, unable to keep himself from crawling across the mediocre distance to behold the fool he'd been secretly missing.

"The _fuck_." Groaner whispered, fingers hesitating above the absurdly handsome man's forehead, indulging in brushing some of the jet black hair from his face. "Is this for real...?"  
"Mmh..." A hiccuped breath followed the noise and Saturn's snores hitched for a moment, one eye barely cracking open. "Ugh, turn off the light babe..."  
"Right, right!" The clown nearly leapt up, swatting off the light switch after two long strides then returning to the bed with a flop, eyes adjusting to the moonlight filtering in through the window.  
"Thanks, Oh! Wait!! Groaner! You're back!!" CJ sat up, leaning back on one arm as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then paused. "...My cowl..."  
"It's... okay dude. I mean, I think we're at a point where I know you're you and you know I'm me."  
"Do I?"  
"Uhh, I guess? I mean, yes? What-- okay, backtrack. What are YOU doing here?"

A heavy breath left the vigilante and he swallowed, that weird guilty feeling distracting him from speaking for a moment.

"Err.."  
"How'd you get in?"

A guilty glance at the window had the clown making an amused noise.

"Touché... So, you fell asleep because you wore yourself out?"  
"Well, yeah? And I was waiting for you... Also like, it's been SO long since I've slept in my bed, are you kidding me? Plus it's comfortable..."  
"You can say that again," Groaner admitted, not wanting to agree with anything else, like the fact that he liked it because it was Saturn's bed and it smelled like him and despite the ergonomically correct desk chair, he'd go to the bed almost immediately upon entering the room regardless. "Okay, so we figured out the how, and the uh, well mostly just the how, but uhh...Why?" The last word squeaked from him nervously. It was a little strange and yet a not, perched on the bed they should be sharing. The clown felt his heart pounding in his chest, excited without really knowing why, just...

Pleased. Happy. Very happy, actually.

"I just... I know you have a girlfriend now..."

Oh, this. And he was jumping right in, huh.

"...About that."  
"--Wait, let me get this out. I just... It might sound selfish and that's weird coming from me, right?" Saturn forced a laugh. "But uh... All I really want is for you to be happy. That's all. And uhh, If she, uh, I mean, if she makes you happy, then... she does and that's good."  
"She doesn't."  
"Wait-- what?"  
"She wasn't even my idea, she's like, a prop. For the League." Groaner murmured with a wave of his hand. "So we can have some positive press and keep Buster out of the tabloids." The clown admitted, voice grave as he finally let out the truth.  
"...Wait... What?"

It was a shitty excuse as any but it felt great to say it out loud and the former villain flopped back on the bed, hands outstretched above him, reaching towards the ceiling before letting his arms fall with a defeated noise.

" _YOU_ make me happy."  
"I... do?" Black Saturn breathed out the question as he sat dumbfounded next to the sprawled clown.  
"Yeah man, you do. It's been... so weird falling for you but... you... make me happier than I've ever been and not having you around has... Been the worst." Groaner wheezed out, the heels of his white-gloved hands pressing into his eye sockets as the words tumbled out of his mouth.  
"...Really?" The heir to Clan Wheelihan stared at his companion, at this levee busting before his very eyes.  
"Yes!!! I-- I mean, I know what your fucking tongue tastes like and I'm starting to forget and I... don't WANT to forget. I want a daily reminder. Several times a day... All of that. All of what you have to offer..." The clown was working himself up, sounding petulant at first, then fiery and sat up quickly, pointing an accusing finger in the other man's glorious, uncowled face.  
"And then you come around and have the insane balls to tell me that you LOVE me? That you fucking like all of this weird shit about me and **LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT HERE, CLAUDIUS JAMISON WHEELIHAN** \--" Groaner practically shrieked, interrupting himself, hands grasping the shoulders of the shocked and what looked like was already weeping man. " **I LOVE YOU TOO AND I PROBABLY LOVE YOU MORE AND**... I always will." The flustered clown breathed, his hands grasping the slack-jawed face and drawing it to his for a kiss he'd been meaning to plant on the vigilante for some time now. He was met with wet cheeks but equal enthusiasm, Black Saturn leaning back against his headboard as the skinny man straddled him, pressing breathless kisses to his lips.  
"I..." CJ tried to speak, the words dying in his mouth as he gave in to his baser desires and pulled the red afro'd man closer. "I loved you first..." He managed, smirking as Groaner paused and a sound of disagreement clicked in his throat.  
"Bullshit."  
"Nuh-uh..." The taller man smiled into the next kiss, eyes shut as he indulged in sliding his gloved fingers into that giant pile of red hair. "Ohh... God." CJ whispered, holding the pale man closer.  
"Nhh... Don't leave again." Groaner breathed, emulating the head grasp, holding the other man's forehead to his. It was a borderline plea, the clown doing his damnedest to keep his composure as tears continued to roll down the former vigilante's cheeks.  
"I won't," Saturn answered between kisses, everything going warm and flushed as he took a breath and hugged the skinny body to him, pressing his wet cheek against the other man's thin neck. "I... I need to be with you, always. Life is shitty without you."  
"No kidding, dude. Did you call me 'babe', earlier?"  
"Did I?" Black Saturn asked coyly, cheeks a little pink as his gaze darted back down a little too obviously to the clown's mouth.  
"I think you did..."  
"Did you mind?"  
"No... I liked it. Feels good."  
"Good. I want you to feel good."

The clown leaned back a little at that, gazing at his hands buried in Black Saturn's silky dark hair, staring back at this beautiful dolt of a man, whose cheeks were glistening in the moonlit room, wet with tears of happiness.

A noise that was as close to a giggle left the Groaner's mouth and he tipped his head curiously to the side, eyeing this man he desperately loved.

"Oh yeah...? How good?"  
"Meth good! No! No! Heroin good."  
"Wow-- that's uh, intense! Jesus... I love you.." The clown purred, squeezing the not yet chubby cheeks of his (unbeknownst to him,) husband's face then took another kiss, a low noise rumbling through his throat.  
"Mmhh... I... I love you too Groaner. I want to marry you someday."

The clown blanched, blinking at the man he was straddling, looking between their aroused bodies before meeting the vigilante's gaze again with a growing grin.

"Wow, do you move fast or what? Shit, man."  
"I just know... y'know, I know what I want... And these last few weeks have shown me that... my life is better when you're in it. So... y'know... Think about it, but I have a pretty solid hunch that you'll be my husband if I ask nice enough..."  
"Is that so? That's pretty damn bold, CJ."  
"Nice gold ring, traditional even if we aren't..."

Groaner stared again, feeling tears welling in his eyes and cleared his throat as he draped his arms around the broader man's shoulders and held on, pulling Claudius closer to him.

"You're... so gay." He whispered, voice cracking as his back was rubbed by Black Saturn.  
"Yeah, for you. Super duper gay."  
"Wanna show me?"

Black Saturn nodded, biting his bottom lip in pause and was rewarded with the sound of his clown moaning for him, the skinny man's eyes squeezing shut as he rolled his hips forward and grazed his frankly absurd boner against the other man's bulge.

In the closet, they had gotten dangerously close to frotting it out. Again, it wasn't as if Groaner was ignorant to the fact he was groping and making out with his nemesis... but both surely knew that it could only go so far if they were meant to be continuing the charade. The kissing, the squeezing, and feeling THEN had its limits... Right now though, right now it was no holds barred.

"Remember when we were in the shower...? When you were pretending to be Mange?"  
"Mmmhh... Yeah, I think about that a lot-- wait. WAIT! You knew I was Mange?!" C. Jamison Wheelihan barked, blinking in bewilderment. Hadn't that been the BEST disguise ever?! What the hell?!

The laugh that left Groaner was nothing short of musical and it caused the man who was foolheartedly in love with him to stare in enamored shock, watching as the clown pressed a hand to his chest with how hard he was cackling.  
"Ohh, ohohohoho yesss, yes, I love me a Mange, we should totally DO that someday-- do you still have the voice modulator thingy?"  
"Uhh... Y-yeah, of course? Wait... You, knew it was me? How long did it take you to figure it out??"

The clown rocked forward, bracing his hands on the headboard behind his future husband and smiled, head tipping to the side.

"Well, let's see... I guess under a minute? I mean... I know you. I know your body... Your face, the shape of you... Oh God, that sounds so gay..." Groaner murmured in shame, hanging his head against the taller man's shoulders. He wriggled a bit as Black Saturn's hands tracked their way up and down his back, stroking and holding him closer still.  
"That's okay..." CJ murmured back, pressing a kiss to the hard cheek of this man he adored.  
"Mmhh... It took all of my strength not to say something, I was so happy you were there..."  
"Seriously?"

Groaner snorted, shaking his head as he grabbed Black Saturn's bare cheeks again,

"Yes, you absolute fool! You're... everything. Hell, I was just happy being in the same house as you..."  
"Did you miss me?"  
"Terribly. I mean, dude... I've wanted to get back to you since Halloween of last year."  
"That... was pretty hot."  
"INCREDIBLY hot, I mean, shit... Serious fap material..." The clown purred, brushing his nose against Black Saturn's throat and relishing in the shiver it caused. That, too, was hot.  
"I... think about it a lot."  
"Do you?" The clown teased, pressing a light kiss to the flexing neck and grinning as CJ tilted his head back to give him more skin to get at.  
"Mmmhh... I already know how big your cock is..." Saturn whispered back, toeing the line of coy and shy and it was driving the former villain wild.  
"Yeah? But do you know how it tastes...?" Groaner tried, grinning as the vigilante blanched and shoved playfully at him.  
"Like! Almost! It was close enough to my mouth!!"  
"Oh, if we had been alone, ehehehehehehe..." The giggle that left the former villain made Black Saturn swoon, eyes lidding as he gazed at the other man.

It was so cute... So... joyful. And it was because of HIM.

"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Mmh... Lay it on me..." The clown murmured, folding his arms around the taller man's neck, nuzzling closer as he rocked his hips shallowly against the buff creampuff beneath him.  
"I got to meet future us."  
"Oh yeah?? Anything good?"  
"Mostly bad-- Lex fucks up the Storm City pretty bad..." About to blurt that his clown's hair had receded and his beltline had increased, CJ had a moment of clarity to think better of it, head tipping to the side. "But you DID say yes when I eventually ask you to marry me."  
"Is that so?" Groaner breathed almost too quickly, his heart pounding somehow even harder. "How are you so sure that I don't ask you first?"

The dawning realization that maybe the clown asks HIM made Claudius smile so radiantly the villain had to look away, another pleased giggle erupting from his throat.

"I didn't even consider that..." CJ murmured in awe and Groaner took the opportunity to cup the other man's strong jaw and take a kiss that was rightfully his.  
"Consider it. You might have said it first, but I've thought you were a total babe for a while now, you have no idea how badly I want to get in."  
"Get in? Where? My room?" Saturn blinked, head tilted to the side as their mouths parted and he licked the other man's saliva from his bottom lip.

Another shrill giggle left the Groaner, the sound morphing into a low almost cackle as pointedly rubbed forward.

"C'mon babe--"  
"Oh, now you're doing it?" Black Saturn teased, shifting to lie back on the bed instead of against the headboard, swallowing visibly.  
"Hey, can I turn the light back on?"  
"Er..."  
"I want to see you."  
"Fair enough... Same..." The taller man breathed out softly, a noise of disappointment leaving his mouth as the weight of the other man lifted from him.  
"Ready?"

Adjusting to lie flat on his back, CJ folded his hands over his eyes for a moment, still grinning as he heard the switch click up and then a shuddery breath leave the Groaner.

" **GOD!!** You're so hot, you... really meant all that stuff you said?" The clown asked with an almost insecure tilt to his voice, moving back to the taller man, straddling his body too easily as he pried Black Saturn's hands away from his eyes and finally gazed at him properly.  
"What... The stuff about thinking you're cute? And handsome? And funny?" The taller man murmured in response, letting the slight comedian pin his wrists to the mattress albeit lightly.  
"Mmmhhh..."  
"And that I want you to be happy-- That's the big one-- I even wrote it on a post-it note... You're... perfect to me..."  
"Ohh... Shut up..." Groaner purred, voice cracking as he lay flush against the reclined man, adjusting the whole fraction it took to press himself against the hero's obvious bulge. Words were lost at the moment, as he loosened his grip on Black Saturn's wrists and their nine out of ten fingers intertwined.  
"Nnhh... This is so much better than in the closet..."  
"Mmh, yeah feels much better to be out..." The clown agreed, nudging his nose against the taller man's before he took another long, tongue filled kiss from the other. Saturn's hands found their way back from where they were plastered against Groaner's shoulders to his hair, desperate to actually _FEEL_ the man. The sound of Black Saturn's gloves hitting the floor caused Groaner to tip his head back for a moment, regaining his composure with a few deep breaths before eyeing the slowly disrobing man.  
"Well! What do we have here?!" He cackled, sitting back on his calves, still straddling Black Saturn's lap as the vigilante unclasped his cape and began prying at his top.  
"Isn't it weird that we've seen each other naked before?" CJ offered, voice low and husky, a grunt leaving him as he fully pulled off the spandex shirt and tossed it carelessly across the room.  
"Uhhh.... What?" Came the distracted breath from the clown, his thin eyebrows raising as he stared at the half-naked vision before him. "Y...yeah? I mean, uhhh.... what?"  
"Take off your clothes."  
"Ohoohoo!!! THAT was pretty damn assertive **and** hot. You're special CJ... stay that way..." The words were earnest and resonated through the heir to Clan Wheelihan, the aforementioned's eyes welling up with tears suddenly at the deja vu of the statement.  
"I... I will. For you." He gulped, another whine leaving Saturn as he bucked his hips up, lifting the slight clown up a bit. "Naked." Came the petulant demand and the member of the League of Freedom West allowed himself an almost nervous-sounding laugh before unzipping his much-hated uniform. "I miss your vest."  
"Mmh... Me too... Do I have it back in the future?"

Black Saturn nodded, helping the other man with the full body zipper of what was essentially a speed suit, his breath coming much faster as more pale skin was exposed.

" _Ohhh, God._.."

A giggle left the Groaner and he shifted enough to expose all the way down to his thigh, a sharp white hip peeking through the opened suit causing Saturn to practically growl with excitement.

"Please!!" He whined and the clown barked out a loud laugh at that, climbing off of the man and stepping out of the silver suit, it falling to the floor to reveal black socks with tiny tacos printed on them and the cliche'd traditional white boxer shorts with the red heart pattern.  
"Good enough?"  
"Almost--" Claudius Jamison murmured, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up so he could throw off the rest of his clothing; hastily kicking off his boots and pausing in surprise as the clown took the initiative and began to pry at his belt. "Ohhhhh... shit..."  
"Oh yeah, y'like that?" The clown teased, deliberate to not brush his hands too directly over the tent in the other man's uniform and was pleasantly surprised to find his (near) future lover stretching out a pair of dark purple boxer briefs. They... suited him quite well. "Oh my **GOD** , CJ, are you _SURE_ you like me because I really, _REALLY_ like you a lot and I don't think I'm going to be able to stop once I get you out of those..."

The (former) vigilante bit his bottom lip again, arms going around the bare shoulders of his clown and he hugged the slight cretin to him.

"I... _really_  wanna see how long you last..." Claudius purred in response, feeling both charged up and nervous because he indeed did very much recall just how huge the clown was. He bit at his bottom lip harder and the clown, unashamed of his frankly undefined body let his hands slide along the taller man's torso, a giggle catching in his throat as he slid his fingers along the elastic of the vigilante's boxer briefs.

"You know what * **I** * want?" Groaner murmured, hooking his fingers under the cloth and tugging the handsome former League of Freedom member minutely closer-- he wasn't being subtle at all as their dicks bumped and he felt the vigilante shudder.  
"Err... Wuh... what...?" Black Saturn brokenly replied, his eyes lidding as a ripple of pleasure tore through him.  
"For you to do to me what you did to that stupid Robot..."  
"...What?"

The clown hissed out a laugh, shifting so he could sit back on the bed, pulling the taller man on top of him.

"Oh c'mon... You remember... When I had to wing man you fucking the house Bot?"  
"Ugh... don't remind me... that was weird and terrible..." CJ admitted, hands hesitating for a second before they moved to the clown's smooth, pale waist and reverently back up to his shoulders.  
"Ehhh, I got a kick out of it, besides being half insanely jealous the whole time."  
"You were jealous?"  
"Turned on and jealous. It was quite a mess, my dude..." Becoming distracted by the face mere inches from his own, Groaner tipped his head to the side, lacing his fingers together behind the other man's neck to pull him down for a kiss.  
"Mhh... I... was..." The vigilante's words died in his throat, replaced with a groan of epic proportions as he rolled his hips forward, meeting a shallow thrust from his big dicked counterpart and allowed himself a shuddery sigh in response. "Wanted it to be you... Obviously."  
"It is now, Cee'j..."  
"Heh..."

Black Saturn followed up his short laugh with a kiss, feeling excited and empowered, almost a little baffled that he was even allowed to lean in and take these kisses... But right now, at this moment, he was living the stuff dreams were made of.

A smiling, horny Groaner was stretched out eagerly beneath him, on his bed, IN his bed, in his room, poly-cotton blends separating them from being truly intimate and of all things, the clown wanted him to top?

FUDGE!!!

There were few miracles in this world but surely this had to be one of them, though if prodded Claudius would admit that he'd been a little desperate to see if he'd prepared himself adequately enough for that massive wang. It'd have to wait-- and there surely would be another time to find out, if he could nail this.

"Just don't cry."  
"I'll do my best..." CJ promised, the side of his mouth turned up in a dimple-inducing smile and the clown had to playfully shove at the man above him, only to grasp that wide jaw and bring Black Saturn in for another kiss. Which turned into another, and another, breathless and dizzying. As they broke apart to pant for air, Groaner lifted his hips, wriggling out of his boxers and letting out a noise worthy of his name as he exposed himself fully to the taller man.

"Ohhh, my God, it's so much bigger when it's hard..." The vigilante wheezed, eyes rounding for a moment before his cheeks went hotter and he swallowed a pathetic sound. "Can I..." He was already wetting his lips, scooting back on his knees, bare hands pinning the clown's white hips to the contrasting dark sheets. "Please..." Claudius practically begged, his mouth hovering over the flushed pink head of his nemesis' cock, looking every bit like he was trying out for a porno.

"HO-LY SHIT."

Black Saturn grinned, eyelids dropping as his focus zeroed in on the other man's cock-- It felt pretty empowering to have the tables turned, to have a panting, nearly speechless Groaner beneath him, dick reaching towards his face instead of dangling above it.

"Say ye--"  
"YES!!!" The clown blurted, nine fingers fisting into the sheets he'd been groping for the last six months, hips lifting again to try and get more of his prick near the eager mouth.

An excited puff of air burst from Black Saturn and he watched in awe how the other man's dick twitched towards him, feeling another surge of excitement, of dominance (which was startlingly rare except for how he depicted himself in his fanfics) as the pale man beneath him whined for him.

It was quite easy, really, to get into an enthusiastic rhythm while blowing (it really was sucking) his future husband-- the hands in his hair were encouraging enough, but the noises the other man was making-- The whines, the high pitched 'Oh my God's, the way his body was straining and shuddering.

For once, Black Saturn felt like he was in control! And it was amazing!!!

"Y'gotta--- Huhhh..." The clown went slack for a moment, eyes squeezed shut as he tipped his head back into the pillows and let himself get swallowed. No one had ever been this thorough, this thrilled to go down on him. Sure, he'd tumbled with a few guys here and there, a few girls-- probably more dudes than chicks to be honest but nothing compared to this; to watching the outline of the tip of his dick push out CJ Wheelinhan's right cheek, left side of his face hollowed as he sucked and slurped on this d.

"Ohhhh, my GOD, I love you... Fuck!!!" Groaner yelped, frantically pushing that beautiful face away from his dick all of a sudden. "Gotta stop--!" And he was answered by an insistent whine, Saturn staring petulantly up at his future husband with suck-swollen lips and a grave pout. "Oh, don't give me that look!!" The clown panted, head dropping heavily to the pillows as he cupped CJ's cheeks affectionately. "I wanna last and I'm not gonna if you keep doing that..."

"Nnhh..." Reduced to grunts and whines, Black Saturn shifted up the white body, deliberate between the narrow thighs of the other man, his cloth covered boner nudging just under his someday husband's ballbag. "Lube, to your right."  
"Mmh...Bossy..." Groaner panted out, reaching across the bed and feeling an excited thrill shock through him as Claudius' hands grazed and groped against the narrow curve of his ass. "I like it." The clown stated firmly as he blindly reached into the bedside table drawer and grasped the half-full bottle. His fingers had grazed dildos, unbeknownst to him that were purchased in the hopes of helping the vigilante hopefully prepare himself someday for his nemesis' massive prick-- but right now, that was irrelevant and it would be an epiphany that would cause the clown much joy in asking his partner to show him how they worked before he took him ravenously.

Right now, however...

"Have you..."  
"Don't worry... just uhh... go slow at first, yeah? I mean, it's not an everyday thing..."  
"It could be."  
"Ehehe!! Well... we'll see, Cee'j... Damn... you're ambitious..." The member of LoF West panted, feeling wanton and whoreish as he spread his thighs, watching his lover's face follow his bobbing dick and Groaner stifled a giggle of a sound, swallowing as he handed over the bottle and their fingers brushed.  
"Are you gonna be okay? I mean, I..." The slightly taller man thumbed down his boxer briefs, presenting his slightly larger than average prick to the other, face still hot but hopeful as he began to lube up his cock, nostrils flaring as he stared down at the body beneath him. "I'm not THAT big..."  
"You're PERFECT, Jesus Christ! You KNOW you're perfect..." Groaner whined out, shifting on the bed to press his ass closer to the Adonis who was leisurely jerking off for him, boxer briefs stretched around his toned thighs.  
"YOU are..." CJ countered, biting his bottom lip as his thumbs spread apart the pale man's meager asscheeks.  
"You're just sayin' that..." The Groaner teased, shifting suddenly to lie on his stomach, hugging one of Black Saturn's dark purple pillows as he got up on his knees.  
"Ohhhh... no, no seriously, perfect..." Saturn moaned, feeling another wave of eager, flushed neediness radiate through him as his nemesis presented himself. "I can't believe this..." Claudius whispered, licking his lips as he rubbed his lube slick flingers against his former nemesis' asshole and continued to stare as the skull-faced man peered over his bare shoulder at him, sockets lidded as he pushed shallowly back against the intrusion.  
"Gentle..."  
"I promise... I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have..." Claudius Jamison murmured earnestly, not realizing the entendre of his words and the clown let out a noise that sounded like a combination of an 'aww' and an 'ahh', with his tiny thrusts back against the lube slick digits, dick catching magnificently against Black Saturn's dark purple sheets.

A few moments of soft panting-- both ignorant to the time of day, to anything but the other man, the sounds, the feels...

"This okay?"  
"More... More please..." The clown croaked, half of his face pressed against C. Jamison's pillows as he was steadily finger banged.  
"Do you... want me to wear protection?"

The clown snorted, managing a glance over his shoulder at the other and forced a flat look as he pushed hard back against Black Saturn's bare knuckles.

"You're my husband, aren't you?" It was thrilling to breathe out, Groaner's heart fluttering at the amazed look crossing his soon to be partner's face.  
"Y--Yeah, Yeah. We're... we're married. I'm your husband...Well, I will be..." Saturn panted out, his neglected prick twitching at the admission.  
"Then no. I'm yours..."  
"Fuck..." CJ hissed, eyes shutting for a moment as he withdrew his fingers and quickly slicked his cock, holding it against the too-hot aperture.  
"We're, nnh, we're about to..." The redhead wheezed, trying not to tense as he felt the taller man adjust behind him.  
"Y'ready?" Black Saturn whispered, not trusting his voice as he steadied himself, thumbing apart the just prepped body as he held his cock with his other hand, struggling to be careful, to be patient enough to make this as perfect as it could be.

The bed creaked as he held his breath, shaking now as he pressed forward, the tip of his dick inching into the body that was equally as eager, beneath him.

"OhmyGod..." Claudius panted, biting his bottom lip HARD, both hands sliding to the clown's waist as he watched his penis disappear into the pale body before him. "Holy shit... you're so... hnn... beautiful... Taking it..." A whimper left the vigilante as he moved slowly forward, bewildered, beyond belief that he was domming his former nemesis.

He looked amazing, cheek pressed into the dark pillows, back arched with his narrow ass in the air and soon there was no space left between them, Black Saturn in awe as he watched his dick disappear into his clown.

"Y-yeah... I'm your husband... And you're mine..." The vigilante graveled out, biting his bottom lip again as he committed this sight to memory. If he was dreaming, let him never wake up.  
"I AM yours..." The clown repeated in a whine, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled then cracked an eye open, offering the barest of a smile at the man behind him. "Now don't make me sorry that I'd didn't climb on top and rail your as--- _Whoa!!_ "

**FUCK!!!**

The sassy diatribe was interrupted by Black Saturn rolling his hips, as if he were trying to reach deeper into the man beneath him and was rewarded with the pale man's voice clipping off, a gasp cutting off his jibe.

"What was that?" CJ teased, rolling his hips, watching the already narrow ass flatten against his pelvis. God, this felt amazing, better than any person, any woman, man or robot that he'd been with. It meant the world and any other one, really, that it was the Groaner and not some other random person.  
"Hnnghh... th-that's the... Good stuff..." The clown moaned out brokenly, grasping at the bedding beneath the pillow he was almost suffocating in, jutting his hips back up to get a little more friction to his trapped dick as Black Saturn began to move a little more... 'traditionally'.  
"You...Mhh... you just wait a second..." Saturn panted, eyes squeezing shut as he dared himself to pull out a bit and then press back in... The sensation was almost too much, being gripped and squeezed by the impossibly hot body plastered to his bed.  
"Don't wanna wait..." Groaner wheezed out, hands shaking as he tried to hump back against that strong body and was pushed harder to the mattress.  
"Suit yourself then..." Black Saturn replied, feeling smug as he snapped his hips back and pushed smoothly forward. His reward for this action was the shrill wail that left his pale partner and now it was CJ's mission to make that sound happen again, determined to make his future husband scream for him. Hell, this was already more exhilarating and satisfying than any other encounter he'd had before... well, it was definitely edging out the closet but until NOW that had been the most amazing moment of his life.  
"M...More..." The clown panted brokenly, sweat already beading on his lower back as he was fucked-- This was really happening! And Black Saturn was making love to him and it was actually enjoyable!!!  
"Hhnh..." The vigilante nodded, resting his damp forehead against the Groaner's white shoulder as he moved faster, harder; the headboard beginning to bang softly against the wall.  
"Yesssssss..." Groaner moaned a little too loudly, craning his neck so he could brush his face close to Saturn's, whining for another kiss and hoping desperately that he was getting the need across.

Eager for more kisses himself, Saturn grasped and held at that strong white jaw, hiking up one of the Groaner's legs to get closer, curling himself around his partner, his lover.

"I love you..." Saturn panted against that hard mouth, unable to stop the tears that began to burn in his eyes, his hips pounding steadily as he gasped between kisses. "So... much..."  
"Ohh--- hn..." The clown's breath caught in his throat, eyes squeezing shut as he was brought way too close to being overwhelmed and fucked against that line. The sound of Black Saturn's voice breaking in between his husky breathing and their skin slapping together was enough to make HIS eyes (or what was where should be) sting with saline, bewildered at how hard he was being loved. "I..." It was time to decide on whether or not the focus would be on making out or fucking and the instinctual urge to rut and grind was too strong for the both of them, their faces breaking apart as Claudius snapped back into control, his hips pistoning wildly as he took his husband, slammed fluidly into the skinny body that was screaming into his pillows. Black Saturn buried his hands in those glorious crimson curls, pulling Groaner's face away from the pillows, too desperate to hear the praise, the wails of pleasure leaving his partner as he came against the eggplant colored sheets.

He shouted in surprise at his own climax, barely hearing the pounding on the bedroom door, careful to not crush the man he was still buried in and was grinning against the sweat (and tear) damp back, fingers idly sliding against the other man's skull.

"Oh, God, I'm inside of you..." Saturn wheezed softly, elated and buzzed as he wriggled his still hard but verily spent dick against (ingainst?) the body he was on (in).

"GROANER!!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Donny Devizo hollered through the door, arms folded across his chest as he tried to glare the door open. He was moments away from ordering Johnny Rabdo and Robo-Dino to break the damn thing down.  
"GIMME A MINUTE, JESUS CHRIST!!!" The clown roared from the bed, making zero moves to get up and let out a whine, followed by a satisfied sigh. "I hate living here with them... The original League needs to take the mansion back over..."  
"But you stay."  
"Right, I can be the house husband. Or mansion husband." Groaner teased, eyes shutting as he shivered against the man laying on top of him.

Another round of furious knocking had Black Saturn pulling back and out with a moan, pressing a kiss to one of those pale shoulders that looked ripe for a biting soon...  
"I got this, babe."  
"Mmh..." The Fuck-Drunk clown grunted softly, gathering one of the pillows he had drooled on from getting railed so wonderfully under his chin and sighed as CJ pulled on his cowl and threw open the door with zero disregards to his state of dress.  
"WHAT. GOD, CAN'T A GUY BONE HIS NEMESIS WITHOUT BEING BOTHERED?!" The former hero barked petulantly, hands on his bare hips as he stared down the other men.  
"HOLY HELL MAN!!!" Devizo yelped, half-covering his eyes as he tried not to drink up the sight of the naked vigilante.  
"I knew it!!! You d-bags better pay the F up!!!" Buster yelled, whooping his tiny paws in the air before holding out his hands. "Pay up, bitches-- I KNEW they were boning!!!"  
"Hey, hey, hey now..." Groaner murmured as he rose from the bed and wrapped the dark purple sheet along with his arms around his nemesis' waist, effectively covering up his goods. "What the fuck do you want anyway man? Aren't we off the clock?"  
"We are NEVER off the clock!!" Donald screamed, face going purple with his frustrated blush. "However, I do apologize for interrupting coitus and SHUT UP BUSTER!!!" He hissed, whirling to stare down at the rodent. "NO ONE TOOK YOUR BULLSHIT BET, WE ALL KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN." The mad scientist bellowed, hands balled into fists before he whirled back on his heel to address the two men in their post-coital glow. "Apologies Groaner, Saturn-- we assumed there may have been some kind of shenanigans afoot considering the, er... noise."  
"Just for uh, statistical purposes, uhhh, who was the uhh, guy in this?" Robodino sheepishly asked, suddenly wearing a pair of reading glasses and holding the tinest composition notebook ever.  
"We _both_ are guys."  
"I WAS!!!" CJ chirped with an excited wave of his free hand, the other wrapped around Groaner's sheet-covered back.  
"Ughhh..." Was the clown's answering noise as he shot an annoyed look at his lover.  
"Well!!! Now THAT is a genuine surprise!" Devizo breathed, hands clasped together under his chin as he eyed the two and genuinely couldn't deny the soft 'Aww' that left his mouth. "You two are awfully... well... perfect for each other aren't you. Apologies for interrupting, dears. Carry on, perhaps a little less loud?"  
"Oh, louder you say? That'll be fine, I'm shooting on making this guy scream within the hour." The clown murmured with a wave of possessiveness rolling over him, his arms curling entirely around his taller lover.  
"Oh really... Y'ready already? I'm SO ready..." Claudius Jamison panted, facing his lover and managing to be already oblivious to the pile of men standing outside of the bedroom door.  
"Hell yeah, I'm ready..." Groaner purred, leaning closer, his eyelids lowering over his sockets as he stared at his future husband.

"Ooooookay!!!! That's enough of that!" Dr. Devizo barked with a clap of his hands, clearing his throat as he waved his arms at the rest of the League. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone, ey?"  
"I still feel like someone owes me money..." Buster moped, kicking at an invisible can as he, Johnny, Robodino and the rest of the new League of Freedom shuffled back down the hallway.  
"Bullshit, man! That's like making a bet that the sun is gonna come up!" The mechanically enhanced T-Rex countered, shaking his head at the pain in the ass rodent.

===  
Back to BACK to Black in the Future, Part 2  
===

Fat Black Saturn and the balding Groaner pulled apart with a soft breath, arms curled around one another as the world settled around them.

"I love you, you big idiot."  
"I... I know. I love you too. I just... You mean so much to me." Saturn sniffed, still burying his face in his husband's neck, feeling slightly relaxed as his husband stroked the back of his cowl.  
"Ohh... Sweetie... The future is fine how it is, even with the robots and the hell and the famine... because you're still my husband. Don't you get that?"  
"Awww... G...!!!" The husky vigilante began to weep, clinging harder to his be-vested partner. "You're too good for me!!!"  
"That's what your mom says, isn't it?" The redhead teased, cupping his husband's face and forcing him to make eye contact through his tears.  
"Nothing it this world matters more to me than you do. I'll love you in this timeline and any other. That, my darling, will never, ever change, no matter what."

Black Saturn was full-blown crying at this point, hanging on his husband like a wailing child as his back was rubbed.

"C'mon baby, let's go home, mm?"  
"O---Okay, whatever you say..." Claudius sniffed, draping an arm around his husband's waist as he was led outside.

It was bright-- brighter than it had been in a decade, the sun was almost blinding, the sound of the birds chirping, the life buzzing around them was incredible and unique for how rare it had become.

"You... did it."  
"Huh?"  
"Look! Babe!!! Look! It's not a HELL HOLE anymore!!!!" The clown nearly screamed, gesticulating wildly at the blue sky, the green grass-- the staggering lack of 'PRESIDENT RANGER' posters afoot. "Let's go see if your parent's mansion is intact and then go move the hell into it!"  
"Ooooh!! That'd be amazing!!! And then we can go to ILEGA!!!" The chubby hero chirped, hugging his husband to him. "And then we can get a bottle of wine and fool around... If you want to..." Saturn said sheepishly, cheeks pinking a little at the suggestion.  
"Baby, with you, I always want to..." Groaner murmured, squeezing his husband a little bit tighter. "I love you."  
"I... y'know... it's as exciting to hear you say that to me right now, as it was the first time you ever did..."  
"Ohh... Cee'J..." The red afro'd man whined softly, leaping into his husband's arms and was grateful when his partner caught and held him.  
"I love you too, G and I always will."

The End


End file.
